My Saviour
by angelinthesky-121
Summary: Short story on when Alice met Jasper. Includes the diner in Philli. One Shot.


Title: My saviour

Name: Jasmin Sheppard

Age: 13

Address: 87 Sicily Park

E-mail: jazzy_.uk

Heading: Twilight Fan Fiction Contest.

Jaspers POV:

As I wandered down the roads of Philadelphia, I battled with myself. I hadn't fed in weeks, and my thirst was getting the better of me. I heard some drunks walking down the street. They were yelling, rather loudly at a passing woman. They walked closer to me and I felt my mouth fill with venom. Surely no one would miss them. Although, there were rather a lot of them. I was a fast drinker, but surely at least one of them could escape, and tell someone. No, I'd better play it safe and go with the woman walking down the street, all alone and unprotected. I raced just more than human running speed down the hidden alleys. I waited in the dark until she walked past and I could no longer hear the drunks. She was worried, probably about being out at night. I stepped out in front of her and bowed my head. She stopped a stunned look about her. She was in awe, gazing at my face. I took a step towards her, but she was hypnotised, unable to move. I moved her head sideways and bent over her, as if to kiss her neck but instead, I bit it. I let her blood flow into my mouth. It tasted so good. I couldn't stop. She started screaming, and I could feel her pain, and fear, and yet I still drank. I felt awful, but couldn't resist her warm blood. It tasted so good.

When I had finished, I was disgusted with myself and with Maria for making me this...this _thing_. What I _had_ learned from Maria was that you never leave the evidence where it can be found. I picked the woman up, and put her body over my shoulder. I sprinted to the wood, and dug a hole. I had to use my hands, so it wasn't as fast as I'd have liked, but I did it fast enough. I dumped her body in the hole and filled it in with the soft earth. As I walked away, I couldn't help thinking about that woman. She looked young, about 24 or 25. Just a few years older than I, when I was changed. She might have been engaged to be married, or already married and thinking about starting a family. I couldn't avoid the fact that I was a monster.

It had been two weeks since I'd last fed. I was trying my best to not feed often. I was hungry now, but not desperately. Not like that night in the ally... It was raining heavily in Philadelphia today. I knew my eyes were black. I decided to step into a diner at the side of the road. I worried about my thirst, but I was determined to fight it, just until the rain cleared up. As I entered I saw it was half empty. I looked around, trying to ignore the venom swelling in my mouth. I smelt vampire and looked over to see a petite vampire, with spiky black hair getting up very gracefully. Far too graceful for even the most amazing ballet dancer. I felt a strange feeling when I saw her. I crouched ready, in case she tried to attack, but as she walked towards me, smiling, the emotions radiating off her, were... something else. Something I'd never felt. She walked over to me, and stopped about a foot away from me. She only came up to about my elbow.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." She said, staring up at me with unblinking golden eyes. I was shocked, but I remembered my manners.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I said, bowing my head to her. How did she know me? Why was she waiting for me and how did she know where I'd be? She held out her hand, and I took it without thinking. I forgot about my question and focussed on who this beautiful stranger was. I knew that she would help me to beat the monster I'd become. And for the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

Still holding my hand she pulled me out of the diner.

"Come on, Jasper. I'm sure you have loads of questions, but first you should have a drink." She laughed. I began to open my mouth to ask how she knew my name, but she answered first.

"Oh, I'm a physic. I can see the future. I knew you'd come to the diner because you wanted to find me. You wanted to change, the way you live and I can help you. I've seen the Cullens. They only drink animal blood. I've been trying, and that's the reason I have gold eyes. You don't have to come with me but I think you will. You can still be you, but you don't have to hurt any humans." she said, still pulling me to the forest. "Do you want to come?"

I thought for a minute. Maria had said there was only one way to live. Battle and slaughter, and now I've just been offered a different way of living. If anyone else had offered this, I wouldn't have accepted it, but there was something about...

"I'm Alice by the way." she said smiling at me.

...About Alice, that I trusted her. With my life. I knew she wouldn't betray me.

"Yes, Alice. I'll join the...Cullens, with you. I'd do anything to get away from this murderous life."

"I thought so. Well, we're here!" she said jumping up and down. She was very exited about this. I smelt an animal, its blood running through its veins. I heard its heart beating, and venom filled my mouth.

"Go ahead." Alice whispered to me. I crouched and ran forward. My teeth sank into the gazelle's warm neck. The taste of the blood was not as good as human, but then, I hadn't expected it to be. I drank until there was nothing left but a corpse. Alice skipped over.

"Well, done Jazz. You just caught your first animal!" she squealed, hugging me around the neck. "Jazz. I like that name." I said hugging Alice back.

"Good, because it's your new nickname."

I laughed. Something which I hadn't done in months. "Come on." I said, standing up, "Let's go find the Cullens." I could feel Alice bubbling with excitement. This was going to be good. My chance to change. My chance to be someone I wasn't ashamed to look at. Someone who Alice could love.


End file.
